Rei Rei
Japanese Title: 美しき性の伝道師 麗々 English Title: Rei Rei: Missionary Of Love Polish Title: Wysłanniczka miłości Plot Sweat-soaked bodies writhe in passion as a nurse and a doctor plot to murder the nurse`s young ward; meanwhile, a young man endures the despair of unrequited love, unaware that the object of his desire is in love... with another woman! If these hardly seem like sources for high comedy, perhaps it`s because you`re not Kaguya, a strangely sensual evangelist powerful being with the ability to manipulate the fabric of reality, an extremely perverse sense of humor, and a propensity for baring her breasts. She is determined to save humanity one pair at a time, by seeking out frustrated and unhappy lovers and helping them work through their problems. This is usually done through numerous sex acts, or near-sex acts, usually aided with her magic abilities. A living manifestation of the Hand (or some other bodily portion) of Fate, those who fall under Kaguya`s twisted spell will never be the same again, for she delights in giving people their hearts` desires-and letting them suffer the consequences! Together with her stumpy man-servant Pipi, Kaguya stages her human puppet shows with the flair of a master show-woman, foiling perfect murders, turning young men INTO the women of their dreams, and generally causing mass chaos and disaster. Episode List 'Episode 1' Airdate: July 8, 1993 Kaguya is a being that lives someplace in between the Earth and the Moon, though since her place doesn't really look like a space station, it is in some alternate dimension that can't be seen by us on Earth. The sorrow that people feel from Earth is driving the moon further away, and the only way to bring it back is for Kaguya to go to Earth and combat this sorrow. For her first mission, she finds pathetic loser Tanaka trying to make the love of his life, Ikuko, happy on her birthday, though she harshly shuts him down and leaves him standing the flowers he bought thrown on the floor. So as poor Tanaka is feeling totally pathetic, we find that Ikuko is actually intimately involved with a female doctor named Manami! Manami is tired of Ikuko, and devises a plan to kill her! And that's not all, as she herself is also intimately involved with another individual, Dr. Okabe, a male doctor! Well, Kaguya takes poor pathetic Tanaka and shows him all this that is going on, and gives him the opportunity to prove his love to Ikuko, and to get revenge on the devious Manami... which ends up with Tanaka being turned into a girl! He then seduces Manami's boyfriends, and makes sure that Manami catches the two of them together in an intimate embrace... except when she does, Kaguya changes Tanaka back to a guy, sending Manami into complete shock and disbelief! Talk about hilarious! 'Episode 2' Airdate: September 9, 1993 The second story is also about a pathetic boy, Satoshi, but this time his girlfriend, Mika, is fed up with him because he always takes her on dates instead of having sex with her. She feels he's just never going gave enough confidence to take that step, and so she kicks him to the curb. Once Satoshi stumbles into Kaguya little fortune-teller tent and she is able recognize his problem, she attempts to help out by getting naked and making him touch her in order to help him get experience with a naked female body. Unfortunately, he can't quite handle it, and passes out. Realizing how much of a loser he is, his body later just seems to shut down while playing videogames, when actually his spirit became trapped in the game, so Kaguya and her man-servant Pipi have to go in and rescue him! Kaguya is quickly captured and molested by the main boss, a mutated version of Satoshi. Luckily Pipi comes to the rescue, and once Satoshi is free, Kaguya is able to discover the true reason behind his issues... his mother leaving him at a young age. Armed with this knowledge, Kaguya is able to devise another tactic for getting Satoshi to overcome his intimacy issues... first allowing him to suckle at her breasts like a baby, and then turning him into steam so that he can be with and touch Mika while she takes a bath. Will it work? Well, you'll see.... Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:1990-1999